Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to technology for sending and receiving a data control, which is the right to control data in a network, between communication devices.
Background Art
The use of a so-called data transmission control in a ring network consisting of a plurality of communication devices connected by a communication line has been known in the past. A data transmission control is the right of a communication device to transmit data or the like to a communication line, and is sometimes also called a token. With a network such as this, only the communication device that has acquired a data transmission control can transmit data.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2000-101617 discusses technology for performing communication control in a network in which a single master node and a plurality of slave nodes are connected in a loop, and the master node issues a token to the slave nodes.